


Truth or Dare

by WaysOfSeeing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaysOfSeeing/pseuds/WaysOfSeeing
Summary: A silly game.The four boys were in a circle. A bottle dangerously balancing between Sirius’ hands.That’s what it was. A mere silly game.





	1. Chapter 1

A silly game. That’s what it was. A mere silly game. 

The four boys were in a circle. A bottle dangerously balancing between Sirius’ hands.  
“So…” The raven haired boy began.  
“No, Sirius.” James said, his eyes closed in annoyance.  
“No, Sirius, what? I haven’t said anything yet!”  
“Still, no.”  
“Damnit, Prongs! Don’t be such a pain in the bloody ass! Hear me out, will ya?”  
“Fine! But I don’t see what’s the point.”  
“Pfff you need to check that prescription then, asswipe.”  
“You offend me, my friend.” James gasped dramatically.  
“Guys! Knock it off. Spit it out, Padfoot!” Peter Pettigrew didn’t fully understand what Sirius’ “mighty idea” could be, his curiosity was off of the roof.  
“Well… I say we play…” Sirius’ smile grew.  
“Argh.” James Potter was not in the mood.  
“Truth or dare!” The boy shouted excitedly.  
“No!” James Potter was definitely not in the mood.  
“Common! We can’t just drink it! That’s boring! Let’s add a little twist.” Sirius Black’s grin was so big his face seemed ready to explode. He grabbed his chubby friend’s shoulder and shook him. “Besides, I was hoping little Pettie here would finally confess how much of a virgin he truly is.”  
“Oh ah ah, Sirius.” Peter’s cheeks flushed.  
“None of us feel like it, man. So, drop it.” James finalized.  
“I wanna play.” Remus said, focused on the book in his hands. Three pairs of eyes landed on him.  
“That’s what I’m talking about!” Sirius raised his hand to high five the boy who replied, not that enthusiastically, to the movement.  
“Bloody hell, Remus… Why did you have to humor him?” Potter stated in defeat. “And drop that stupid book, why won’t ya!” He took the book out of Remus’ hand, who huffed.  
Sirius began. “Ok so this is how it’s going to be: we spin this bottle and, if it lands on me, I’ll be the one to ask the question to whoever I please, if it lands on someone else, they’ll ask the question. Understood?” The other three boys nodded.  
“And when do we drink?” Peter inquired.  
“All the time.”  
“Sirius! Fuck’n… that’s not…” James did not sign up for this.  
“My game, my rules.”  
“Fine. Let’s “play” then.” The displeased boy crossed his arms.  
Sirius took a zip and spun the bottle. It landed on Potter who frowned.  
“Ok… So, uh… Padfoot. Truth or dare?”  
“Pfff dare obviously. I’m no wuss.” Remus rolled his eyes at that. Potter froze, his mind racing. The others waited.  
“So…” Peter spoke.  
“Shut up, Pete! I’m thinking.” the boy kept his body still for a while as he tried to come up with the best alternative. He suddenly started laughing, he had found it. Such reaction was frightening to Sirius. What was he plotting…  
“You are so gonna get it now, Padfoot.” James pearly white teeth never looked so sharp.  
Sirius Black swallowed but kept his face straight, not revealing the nervousness he was in fact feeling.  
“You have to…” The wicked boy gave a dramatic pause and then continued. “Kiss Remus!” James resumed laughing.  
Peter, who was currently the one drinking, coughed, spilling the liquid. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin’s faces dropped, their skin colourless.  
“You want him to what…” Remus tried to keep his voice straight, failing to do so.  
“To kiss you, dumbass! What is it, Sirius? Don’t you wanna kiss our Moony. Look at his face.” James was now squeezing Remus’ cheeks, the boy attempting to get away. “Isn’t he precious?”  
“You have no soul, James Potter.” Sirius said, his voice weak, there was no hiding his nerves now.  
“Oh please, you were the one who wanted to play. Now… kiss!” He released the boy from his grasp and shoved him in Sirius’ direction.  
Remus, with cheeks red as a strawberry, was now facing the other boy. Was Padfoot really going to… His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by two hands on his face and a pair of cigarette flavoured lips on his own. Remus’ breathing stopped. Sirius repositioned himself, making it easier for him to access the boy’s lips. It was innocent, no tongues, only gentle brushing, just like a pre-teen’s first kiss.  
“Fine! Ok, you can stop!” James pushed the two boys apart. “I don’t wanna see any more of that anyway. Pete! Give back the bottle, will ya? My turn to spin.”  
The game continued after that. However, the drinking ended up becoming the main focus of the boys, especially for Sirius and Remus who spent the next hour trying to pretend nothing unusual had happened between them. In the end, they were all terribly wasted.  
“But I don’t wanna go to sleep!” James cried as Sirius and Peter carried him towards his bed.  
“You’ll sleep, Prongs.” Sirius stated as he pushed his friend towards the soft surface. “Now shut up and close your eyes.”  
James fell asleep shortly after, his stubborn features melting away as soon as he hit the sheets. Peter was next, he said goodnight and he was off to dreamland.  
Sirius stretched his arms, yawning. He looked around the room. “Where’s Moony?”. He felt his head light. Maybe he should sleep too. But first, find Remus.  
Well, he wasn’t in the bedroom, that’s for sure. Nor in the bathroom. Where could he… Sirius stuck his head out the door to find a very quiet Remus Lupin sitting on the floor of the hallway, he seemed to be very interested in the palms of his hands.  
“Uh… Remus?”  
The boy looked up, startled. He opened his mouth to speak but decided otherwise.  
“You ok there, Moony?”  
Remus nodded with his head.  
“Uh… that was weird uh?” Sirius didn’t mean to bring up the subject but the words were already out his mouth before he had even realized it.  
The other boy stayed quiet.  
“I mean the… uh… kissing and stuff… James can be a bloody jackass when he wants to.” Sirius tried to release a laugh but was stopped by the other’s lonesome expression.  
“Yeah…” Remus quietly stated, his gaze returning to the scars on his hands.  
There was a moment of silence.  
“What are you looking at, Moons?” He playfully hit the other’s arm and sat down next to him, shoulders touching. When he didn’t get a reply he continued. “They’re not that bad, you know? Uh… the scars. They kinda suit you.” Sirius smiled to his friend, who, again, didn’t say a thing. “Hey.” he attempted but still no answer. He didn’t know why he did what he did but, the next thing he knew, he was caressing Remus’ cheek. The boy pulled away as if burnt and got to his feet.  
“Bloody hell, I’m sorry. I was just…” Sirius stopped talking. The other boy was crying. “Moony?” He tried to approach Remus who flinched. He stopped. “Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Sirius voice was soft, he didn’t want to scare the boy.  
Remus shook a “no” with his head, his hands covering his face. He then let ou a sob.  
“Hey, Remus, common. Don’t do that, please. Everything’s ok. There’s no need for any of that, now is there?” This only made Remus cry harder. Sirius stood there for a while, trying to think of what he could do to help. The only thing he came up with was a hug. Remus suddenly stopped crying, only short sobs remaining, he wasn’t expecting that.  
“You can always talk to me. You know that, don’t you?” Sirius, with a gentle smile, turned the boy in his direction, making him face his eyes. Remus stared at the boy in front of him. “I care about you, Remus.”  
He didn’t say anything, he just continued staring at Sirius.  
“Remus?”  
Was he in control at the moment? Remus did not know, the only thing he did knew was that he had just collided his lips with Sirius’. The other boy couldn’t move. He was too shocked, eyes wide. When Remus realized his stillness, he quickly stepped back.  
“I… I…”  
Sirius wasn’t talking.  
“I’m sorry! Shit shit I’m sorry, I… I didn’t… Fuck!” He then entered the room quickly and buried himself in his sheets in an attempt to become invisible.

“Ah it hurts… make it stop!” James let his head fall agains’t the surface of the table. They were having sausages and eggs for breakfast.  
“Oh common, Prongs! Stop whining!” Sirius placed his hands agains’t his face in frustration.  
“But my head…”  
“Yeah yeah well, you should have thought about that before hogging the whole bottle last night.”  
“Hey! I didn’t hog anything! You guys drank too. Why am I the only one suffering?”  
“Because your testicles have yet to descend.” Sirius smirked at his own words.  
“Fuck you.”  
They continued eating, James’ cries the only sound leaving that table.  
Peter broke the silence. “Guys, where’s Remus?”  
Sirius froze at the sound of that name, then continued as if it hadn’t bothered him. “I don’t know. Probably snogging a book or something.”  
“I didn’t see him this morning. Do you think he’s alright?”  
“Why wouldn’t he be?” Padfoot’s words were cold as he shoved his fork in his mouth.  
“He was kinda off last night.”  
“I don’t know what you mean. Seemed alright to me.” Sirius continued in the same tone.  
“Do you think it was the k…” Peter attempted to speak but was interrupted.  
“Why? Why would that bother him? It was just a joke, right? Nothing wrong with a joke.” Sirius seemed strangely affected by the subject.  
“Geez, Padfoot. Sorry, I was just chatting.”  
“Well, don’t.” 

Remus Lupin sat in the common room by himself. He had woken up early that morning. It had probably been for the best. After what happened, he wasn’t ready to face Sirius and didn’t know if he would ever be.  
“Hi, Remus.”  
The boy looked up, waking up from his thoughts. A girl stood there, she was smiling sweetly at him.  
“Hi, Laura.” He returned the smile.  
“Where are your friends?” Her voice was soft. She seemed nervous.  
“Probably having breakfast.”  
“Oh. Why aren’t you with them?”  
“Didn’t feel like it.” Even though his words were harsh, his voice was not.  
Laura bit her lip. “Uh… Remus? I was wondering…” She paused but then continued. “Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?”  
Hogsmeade? Why would she want to go to Hogsmeade with him? Oh.  
“I…” Should he go? Maybe. Laura was a pretty girl, maybe going out with her would help him forget about… previous events. Maybe they would kiss afterwards. Did he want to kiss her? “Sure, Laura. I would love to.” He finally answered, his lips forcefully curled upwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus and Sirius weren’t talking much. They would release a quick “Hello” or “Bye” from time to time but that was it. Their friends had must likely noticed that.  
“Remus!” James shouted towards the other who sat quietly in the library studying. That had earned him a few “Shhhs”.   
“Sorry sorry.” The boy whispered to his surrounding colleagues, proceeding to sat in front of his friend. His voice was lower now. “I’ve heard Laura “red lips” asked you out. Is it true?”  
“Yes.” The boy answered quietly.  
“Bloody hell, Moony! That’s great! She likes you, mate.”  
“I guess she does.” Remus didn’t seem very enthusiastic about the subject.  
“What’s wrong? You’re finally gonna get some action! You’re becoming a man, little wolf.” James patted him on the shoulder.  
“Nothing’s wrong. Just a uh, bit nervous I guess.”  
“You’ll do great.” He continued, his teeth showing. “We should celebrate. I’m so gonna ask Sirius to bring us more of that firewhisky.”  
“No!” Remus got up suddenly, earning himself a “Shhh” from the others around. Afterwards, he sat down again.  
“Hell, Moons, since when are you not down for some whisky. You sure everything is ok?” James frowned. “You know you’ve been acting a bit strange lately.” He paused, the other boy in front of him, quiet. “Well, we are gonna fix that. Tomorrow you’ll go on your date and then we’re celebrating and I won’t take no for an answer. So deal with it.”  
“But…”  
“We’ll celebrate.” James put an end to the conversation.

Sirius was not in the mood to talk. Peter and James were blabbing about Remus and his “date”. They were probably snogging right now, Laura and him. That made him clench his fists.  
“You’re awfully quiet there, Padfoot. Care to share something with your buddy Pete and Jamie?” Prongs, of course, had noticed his state. Peter oblivious as always.  
“I’m fine. Have a headache, that’s all.” His voice was low and controlled.  
James looked at his friend’s face, trying to decipher his thoughts but soon gave up and resumed the previous conversation.

Laura was nice. She was funny and had this lightness to her. Remus could see why someone would be attracted to her. But was he?  
“Remus? Are you ok? You seem a bit off.” She bit her lip, her insecurities getting the best of her.  
“Well, I’m just nervous that’s all.” She smiled at his words.  
“There’s nothing to be nervous about, Remus. You’re a great guy and…” Her smile turn softer. “I really like you.”  
“You… you do?” The boy swallowed.  
“Yeah. A lot.” The girl looked at her hands for a moment. Then she turned her gaze towards Remus once again, getting closer. Too close.  
He jumped before anything could happen, quickly stepping away from her.  
“I… I thought you liked me too… Why don’t you wanna kiss me? Am I not pretty enough? Is that it?” She seemed disappointed and looked broken hearted. Remus felt bad.  
“No! You are. I just. I’m… I don’t… Bloody hell!” The boy then proceeded to hit the nearest trashcan with his right foot and started to cry, his hands flying to his head. “This is bullshit!” He shouted, Laura began to get worried and, to be honest, a bit scared.  
“Remus? Why are you…”   
“I can’t even snog a girl… what’s wrong with me?” He continued crying, his sobs getting louder.  
The girl placed her hand gently on his shoulder, he allowed her.  
“Remus, are you…”  
She wasn’t referring to his sexuality, he didn’t realize that though and panicked. “Am I what? No! I’m not! I’m not like that! Why would I be? I like girls, ok? Girls! Not boys! Not Sirius! No, I…” He stopped talking, he knew he had just basically admitted that he liked his friend.  
Laura could only say “Oh.”  
His panic increased, he took a hold of both her shoulders and begged. “Laura, please, don’t tell anyone, please. Please, Laura.” His cheeks were wet.  
“I… I won’t.” She was… was that pity in her eyes? She pitied him.

Remus returned not long after. His friends, as he dreaded, were waiting for him, a bottle of firewhisky in Prong’s hands.  
“There he is!” James shouted as soon as he saw his friend enter the room. “Our boy! No no, he’s no longer a boy, is he? NO! He’s a man!” He jumped towards Remus, almost strangling him with his arms.   
Remus attempted a smile.  
“You don’t look that happy there, Rems.” James noticed while separating from his buddy.  
“That’s ‘cause we didn’t… nothing happened.” Remus confessed, his eyes meeting Sirius’ for a quick second before their gaze was released.  
“Fuck. You’ll be a virgin for ever… Not to worry, my friend. We’ll comfort you. Won’t we, Padfoot?”  
Sirius didn’t answer right away, he waited a moment as if organizing his thoughts, then simply answered “Yeah.”   
Remus couldn’t help but see Sirius’ quietness. It made his hands shake, something he ignored and that the others didn’t seem to notice. Remus had always felt attracted to his friend. Sirius had been the first one to introduce himself. Remus was just a boy back then who had never had friends before. Sirius was his first. He was kind to him, always making him laugh and ready to help whenever Remus was feeling sad. Also, he had to admit, the boy was very attractive but that was something that was common knowledge. Sirius was Hogwarts’ ladies man, probably having slept with half of the female student population. He was not like Remus.   
“Drink!” James suddenly threw the bottle onto Remus’ hands. He doesn’t know how he managed to do it but he was able to catch it before it shred into pieces agains’t the carpeted floor.   
The boy looked at the firewhisky for a second, preparing himself for the zip he was about to take. He drank shortly after. It burned his throat but felt nice. Maybe this was what he needed. 

Not long after, they were all a bit tipsy. James took the opportunity to bring up the forbidden subject.  
“You two should definitely get your shit together.”   
Remus and Sirius turned their heads towards their friend.  
“Don’t look at me like that! You’re the ones who have been avoiding each other like the plague. Don’t think I didn’t notice that. Nothing escapes the J-Man!” During his speech James had tried to get up but ended up slipping instead. “Bloody hell…”  
Remus looked at Sirius, the boy was avoiding his stare.   
“Now,” James continued, this time successfully getting up. “Me and Wormtail here will leave and you two will talk. Common, Pettigrew.” He gestured Peter to come with him, the boy protested. “What? But we were…”. James interrupted “Let’s go!” He pulled his friend by the arm and took him out of the room, leaving the other two alone.  
Remus and Sirius stayed silent. The second boy was the first one to speak.  
“You know I’m not like that, right?”  
Remus was so nervous that he wasn’t able to answer the question. Sirius continued anyway. “You know… bent.”  
The word startled the other, who replied, his voice high. “What? But I’m not…”  
“Shit, Remus, don’t lie to me. We both know you tried to kiss me the other night. Willingly.”   
“But… We were drunk. I didn’t know what I was…”  
“Don’t lie to me, Remus.” He repeated, his voice stern.  
“Are… are you going to tell the others?” The broken boy spoke, scratching his neck as he tried to hide the sudden wetness on his eyes. He then looked up at the other who answered “No.”   
Neither one of them said anything for a while. It was Sirius who broke the silence.  
“Moony.” He stopped, realizing he had just used the other boy’s nickname, but continued anyway. “Do you like me? You know… like like?”  
Remus felt his heart clench. What was he going to say? He… he…  
“No!” That didn’t come ou that convincing.   
“Remus.”  
“I… I… Why are you asking me anyway? Does this amuse you? Is this funny to you?”   
“What? No! I was just…”  
“Fine! I like you! You can add that to your bloody list of achievements, you asshole!” Remus got up to leave but Sirius stopped him, grabbing his arm.  
“Moony, I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to make fun of you. I just want to understand. I’m your friend, ok?”  
The word “friend” felt like a dagger through Remus’ heart. “I don’t want to be your friend.” The words left his lips like poison.  
“Remus, you don’t mean that.”   
Remus was able to get away from the boy’s grasp. He left. “Remus!” Sirius shouted but was too late.  
“Bloody hell, Sirius.” James started, entering the room. “Remus just left. He ignored us, man. Then just left. He was really freakin’ upset. What did you say to him?”  
“It’s none of your business.” Sirius voice was weak, his mind elsewhere.  
“What are you talking about? That’s not…” James tried to protest but was unable to.  
“Not now, James!” Sirius shouted, ending the conversation right there. He then jumped into his bed, covering himself up, clothes and all.

Remus didn’t know where to go, he ended up in the common room once more. The lights were dim and no one was there, the perfect hideout. He let himself fall onto the sofa and sent his hands towards his eyes. Tears were threatening to fall but only sobs came.  
“Remus? Is that you?”   
He didn’t want to see or talk to anyone. He wanted to cry and did not wish for anybody to be there to witness it.  
“Remus?” The voice repeated. He slowly looked up to find Lily Evans staring at him, concern in her eyes. “Is everything ok?”  
“What are you doing here?” His voice was soft, matching hers.  
“I was passing through when I heard a noise. I just wanted to see what it was.” She bit her lip after speaking.  
He looked down for a moment and then up, he had a forced smile on his lips. “I was just resting for a while. You know how the guys are, they can be rather intense.”  
“Yeah.” She didn’t seem convinced.  
“Well, I guess I should be going. It’s getting late anyway. Goodnight, Lily.” Before he could leave Lily spoke again. “Laura told me.”   
The boy froze. “Told you what?” He tried to keep his voice steady.  
“About…” She stopped but then continued. “Don’t worry. She won’t say a word to anyone else. She’s my best friend, she had to tell me. Besides, now you have someone to talk to. I’m a good listener, you know?” Remus turned in her direction, she was smiling.  
He hesitated before speaking, he was going to protest but decided differently. “Thank you, Lily.” He paused. “I… Tonight…” The boy sighed. “I told him. I mean, he kinda forced it out of me but… anyway, I don’t think we’ll be staying friends.”  
“Don’t say that. Maybe… Hell, I don’t know if I should be telling you this…”  
“Telling me what, Lily?” Remus was confused. What did Lily Evans know that he didn’t?  
“Sirius, he… he looks at you. A lot.”  
Remus almost wanted to laugh at that. “Of course he does, after what happened the other night… Well, it’s probably just him expressing his disgust.”  
“The other…? What are y… it doesn’t matter. What I know is that he has always looked at you differently. He thinks no one can tell but I know he does. I… he likes you back, Remus.”  
“Lily, Sirius Black does not like me back. That’s ridiculous.”  
“I don’t know, you might surprise yourself.”  
“He’s the biggest ladies’ man Hogwarts has ever met! Common, Lily, don’t mess with me, you don’t really think he’s…” He stopped himself before saying “the word”.   
“Honestly, Remus. Why do you think he acts like that?”  
“I don’t know, maybe because he’s actually attracted to girls!” Their voices were low and harsh, loud whispers were filling the room.  
“Remus, Sirius Black is not what he seems. Behind that thick shell, there is a stubborn and scared little boy. I just hope one day he’ll have the guts to show that to you.” With that, Lily left, leaving Remus with his mind racing.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus liked him. Remus Lupin like liked him. Bloody hell…  
They were in Herbology class. Sirius, James and Peter on one side, Remus on another. It didn’t seem that their friend was willing to join them that day.   
What was he going to do? Remus was a good looking lad yes but Sirius didn’t… he wasn’t…   
“Earth to Sirius!”  
Sirius Black woke up from his torturous thoughts. “What?”  
“You’ve been staring at Moony for a while now, why don’t you just go talk to him?”  
“What? I wasn’t staring…”  
“Don’t lie, butt face! It’s pretty obvious. And, after last night, I really think you too should talk.”  
“We did talk.”  
“Well, it didn’t work, talk again. I won’t have two of my besties mad at each other.” James looked towards Remus who was currently whisper-chatting with Lily. “What do you think they’re talking about? He doesn’t like her does he? If that little bastard steals…”  
“I highly doubt it.” Sirius stated.  
James sighed. “Yeah. Moony wouldn’t do that. He’ll most likely end up marrying a Ravenclaw. They are all bookworms. Maybe they’ll have tiny baby books for children. Ha, imagine that.”   
“Yeah.” Sirius turned his eyes again in Remus’ direction. The boy seemed sad. He felt the urge to place his arms around him. He wondered what Remus smelled like up close. Probably chocolate. Sirius smiled at that. His eyes stayed frozen as if mesmerized by the other. How could someone have such pink lips… He was suddenly caught. Remus’ had noticed his stare. He quickly looked away.

It was 7:30 p.m.. They were all probably having dinner. Remus was sitting alone on his bed, he didn’t feel like eating. He hadn’t talked to his friends the whole day, they had most likely noticed something was wrong. He just hoped for Sirius not to tell James. The thought of loosing all of them…  
There was a knock on the door. Remus jumped at the sound, startled.   
“Yes?” He answered.  
The door opened slowly. It was Sirius who seemed nervous.  
“Hey, Moons. Can I come in?”   
Remus stared softly at the other boy for a moment, then his face hardened. “I can’t stop you, can I?”  
“Bloody hell! Why are you treating me like this? What did I do? If anything, I should be the one who’s upset.”  
Remus looked down as if regretting his own words. He didn’t speak.  
Sirius released a sigh and approached the brown haired boy, asking for his permission to take a sit next to him. “Remus, can I?” The boy nodded a yes. And so he sat.  
They were looking different ways, Remus down and Sirius to his left, away from the other. There was a moment of silence.  
“Moony…“ Sirius spoke at last. Remus looked up in his direction, the other boy was still looking the other way. “I…” He stopped for a moment but continued. “I don’t know what I…” Sirius clench his right fist. “I can’t loose you, ok? So don’t… don’t leave me, please.” He closed his eyes, took a breath and finally looked at Remus, the boy was staring at him, bitting the left side of his lower lip. Sirius breathing stopped or at least that’s what it seemed. Damnit, why were his lips so pink? And, from previous experience, he knew they were soft too, while his own were constantly chapped.   
“Sirius? What are you…” Remus spoke, his heartbeat mad. Sirius Black was getting closer and closer and closer. He could feel his breath agains’t his skin, then a hand on his cheek and, finally, two lips on his own. They were kissing, both willingly this time.   
Remus let his eyes close as the other boy slowly pushed him towards the mattress. Sirius’ torso was on top of his. He then adjusted their position. Their legs were tangled now and their kiss had changed into something else. Sirius playfully bit the boy’s lips, hungrily taking them once again, tongues battling agains’t each other. They soon stopped though. Sirius felt something hard agains’t him. It was an erection, Remus’. He quickly released the boy and got to his feet.  
“What am I doing… This is wrong!” Sirius was freaking out. “I came here to talk, not this. I’m not… shit!” he took a hold of his own hair, pulling it as he shook a “no” with his head repeatedly. The boy then looked at Remus who had just sat up, his hair a mess and his lips swollen, his breathing heavy. Sirius felt like crying. “Fuck. fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” He shouted the last fuck and continued. “I’m not like you, Remus! I’m not bloody like you! I like girls! Boobs! Pussy! I’m not into… fuck!!!” Sirius chest was tight, he was having difficulty breathing.  
“Sirius…” Remus attempted to speak but was interrupted.  
“No! Don’t you dare say my name! I… I have to go. This… This is never gonna happen again.” He fled the room.  
Remus threw his head back, hitting his pillow. Lilly was right. Sirius liked him.

Sirius Black was a ladies’ man and he was on a quest to prove that.  
A “Marlene”, was it Marlene?, something was on top of him, her hips moving up and down as she rode him. Her breathing was heavy, small moans escaping her parted lips. Sirius looked up at the girl. She was quite attractive, there was no denying that. Her brown wavy hair rested on her shoulders, reaching her nipples, lips pink and… Pink? His mind suddenly transported him back to last evening’s events, mocking him as the girl had transformed into the boy he knew so well. Sirius imagined Remus to be the one riding him, his eyes down towards his as he let out little cries of pleasure. Sirius increased the speed of his movement, the boy in his mind moaning louder as he did so. He came at that thought, a groan escaping him. The girl was soon to follow, her body falling on top of his.  
“Fuck.”   
His eyes were wide. Did he just imagined… 

After that, Sirius continued his mission. This time with only snogging involved, he was too afraid. What if that afternoon’s events repeated themselves? He couldn’t risk that. 

Remus stared at his friend in the distance. He had a girl wrapped around his arms as they were passionately sharing saliva. It made him feel sick.   
“Hey, Moony? You there? Moony!”  
“What?” He suddenly woke up from his thoughts to find a frowning James Potter gazing at him intensively.  
“I know you’re still disappointed about how your date went but, don’t worry, you’re a handsome fellow, you’ll find a new bird in no time. And besides, it’s a bit creepy that you keep staring at them, mate.”  
“What? I wasn’t staring!”  
“Uh, you kinda were. Now, let your friends, Jamie and Pete, help you out. Common, you can tell us. Who do you fancy?”  
“No one.”  
“That’s no answer. Try again.”  
“But it’s the truth!”  
James sighed. “Fine. Then we’ll find you someone.” He then proceeded to grab Remus’ shoulders turning him to his right. “What about that one? She’s cute.”   
“No thanks.”  
“You’re not making things easier for us, Moons. I’m gonna talk to her.”  
“What? No!”  
“Wait here.”  
“James!”   
There he went. James Potter was now on his way to make Remus’ life even more hellish than it already was.   
Remus saw how he confronted the girl, a small smirk on his lips as he pointed towards him. She looked at him, smiling, she seemed pleased. The girl waved. Remus wanted so bad to disappear but, not wanting to be rude, he waved back.   
James then returned, his arm stretching towards his friend’s shoulders. “Bloody hell, that was easy. You have a date, my friend!”  
“A date?” Remus was definitely not excited about that.  
“Yes. Her name is Sarah King, she’s a Ravenclaw and her tits seem to be those who bounce when jumping. No need to thank me, Moons. Only performing my duties as the good friend I am.”   
How was he going to get out of this one?

Sarah King was not his type. Her hair was blonde and her eyes green and her lips painted purple and he could definitely tell those eyelashes were fake. No, Sarah was not his type. Also, she talked a lot, so much he was fantasizing about how he would much rather prefer to have his ears blown off than to have to hear anymore of her senseless chitchat.  
“Remus!” The girl shouted, so loud he was startled.  
“What?”  
“Are you listening to me?” She seemed angry.  
“Uh…” No, he wasn’t.  
“What did I just say?”  
“I…” He did not know.  
She got up, shaking her skirt as she did, the leaves attached to the fabric falling, one by one, towards the ground. They were sitting outside, a tree above their heads. It was Autumn. “You’re an idiot. Do you know how many guys wished they could be in your shoes right now? I don’t have to settle. I could easily snog someone way better. Well, guess what, you had your chance and you just lost it, asshole.”   
Sarah left shortly after, leaving behind a very confused and, at the same time, relieved Remus Lupin.

“What do you mean nothing happened? Mate, that was your chance! She was freakin’ hot! Did you even look at her properly?” James Potter spoke as he waved his arms in all directions, the movement was making the other boy queasy.   
“She talked to much.” Remus stated, his voice quiet.  
“She talked to much… Moony, who the fuck cares about that? It’s not like you had to become her boyfriend. It’s just kissing, dammit!”   
“Maybe I didn’t want to kiss her.”   
“Do you even realize how serious this is? You’re gonna die a virgin! A virgin!” James grabbed Remus’ arms, shaking him as the words left his lips.  
“So?”   
“So?! Fuck… I need to sit down… Pete, a glass of water, please! I’m not feeling so well…” The boy then proceeded to make one of his dramatic gestures, his hand flying towards his forehead, his eyes closed.  
In the meanwhile, Sirius had just entered the room. “Why is Prongs doing his damsel in distress? Did I miss something?”  
“Remus had another date.” Peter spoke, James in his arms, still in his previous pose.  
“A date?” The word left Sirius’ lips, a vile taste left behind. The idea of Remus Lupin being on a date was enough to make his stomach tighten.  
“Yeah and he didn’t kiss the girl. Like last time.”   
“Oh.” He was then hit with a wave of relief. But why had it affected him so much?  
“It’s no big deal” Remus spoke softly, his words barely hearable.   
“No big deal!? Are you kidding? It’s a…” James suddenly woke up from his induced slumber in order to continue to express his outrage but was interrupted.   
“Let it go, James. If he didn’t want to kiss her then why should he?” After finishing the last phrase, Sirius looked over at Remus, their eyes met, a sadness lingering behind their gaze.  
“I’m going to sleep.” Remus finally said, moving towards his bed. He looked defeated.  
“But, mate, you can’t j…” Potter attempted to continue but was interrupted by none other than Sirius Black. “Leave him, Prongs.” And he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius looked at the ceiling. It was dark, the only light the one from the moon, a moon that he knew would be tormenting his friend in just a few days.   
The boy sighed. He could hear the soft sound of the others’ breathing. They were sleeping. He looked over to side, however, to find light coming from the opposite bed. Remus was awake and seemed to be reading under the covers. Should he go to him? They needed to talk. He couldn’t stand for things to stay as they were.   
Sirius stared at the other boy for a few seconds then got up, leaving his bed sheets behind him. He approached Remus.  
“Moony?” He whispered, startling the boy who uncovered himself to look at his friend.  
“Sirius, what are you doing awake?”  
“Couldn’t sleep.” Sirius shrugged.  
“Oh. Then why are you here?” Fortunately for him, Remus didn’t seem to be angry.  
“I wanted to apologize.” He spoke in a low voice, partly due to the fact that he didn’t want to wake the others but also because he was feeling a bit nervous.  
“Apologize for what?” Remus pretended to be oblivious.  
“Common, Remus, you know for what.”  
The brunette sighed and waved his wand, casting a silencing spell so they wouldn’t be heard. “Sirius, honestly, if you are here just to repeat what you said to me the last time we spoke then don’t bother.”  
“No, I… Moony, I just wanted to say I’m sorry and that…” Sirius suddenly stopped talking, the moonlight was hitting Remus’ face in a way that made the boy freeze. He looked beautiful. His skin was pale, almost as white as the moon itself, and the scar that sat on top of his right cheek appeared to be shinning. He knew that to be impossible but in his mind everything seemed altered, his vision making things more magic than they probably were. He didn’t care though because all he knew was that, in that moment, the boy in front of him was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. He was in love with Remus Lupin but what frighten him the most was knowing that this wasn’t something new, he now could admit that he had always been in love with him. Ever since the first smile, the first touch, the first hug, the first kiss.  
“Sirius?”  
Sirius looked at his hands, his mind running at full speed. Remus had certainly noticed something was wrong, he was sure of it but he didn’t care.  
“Is everything ok?”   
All the boy could do was nod.   
Remus got up to place a hand on his friend’s shoulder only for it to be covered by the other’s. The brunette inhale deeply, such a private and tender touch was not something he was expecting at that moment and, most of all, from the person he had been in love with for the past few years.  
Sirius ignored the voices in his head that screamed, attempting to convince him that what he was doing was wrong. He looked up to traced his free fingers down Remus’ scar. He could hear the other’s heartbeat as he did that, it was going mad.   
“Sirius, what are you doing?”  
“Nothing.” The raven haired boy whispered, his eyes following his movement. He seemed to be fully focused on the task in his hands.  
Remus suddenly removed his hand to grab Sirius’, stopping the touch. The other looked up to find brown eyes staring at his silver ones, and then the werewolf’s lips reached his own. The kiss was slow, it seemed as if it was their first. A few seconds later though, Remus felt a little bolder and placed both of his hands on the other boy’s cheeks, deepening the kiss. Sirius was soon to follow, taking a hold of the body in front of him, he grabbed Remus by the waist and pulled him towards himself, he wanted to feel every inch of his body. Without even realizing, Remus let a soft almost imperceptible moan escape his lips. That sent chills right towards Sirius’ groin. He was getting hard.   
Sirius then pushed the boy onto the bed in front of them, pushing away thoughts of previous events.   
“Sirius.” Remus was panting, his voice low between breaths.  
“I want you, Moony.” Sirius spoke softly and then proceeded to put his hand underneath Remus’ shirt, caressing the exposed skin. He was soft to the touch with the exception of a few scars, some bigger some smaller, that adorned his torso. Remus shivered at the touch. Sirius kissed the other boy’s neck, his free hand roaming down towards the boy’s bottom cheeks, he squeezed them. That made Remus suddenly remove himself from the kiss and push the boy on top of him slightly away.   
“What’s wrong?” Sirius spoke, his breath was warm agains’t the werewolf’s face.  
“I think we should stop.”  
“Why? I thought you wanted this.”  
“I do, I do. It’s just that… it’s too soon. I mean, I’m not the most experienced person regarding uh… that subject. I just want to snog. At least, at least for now. I’m sorry.” The boy looked down, getting away from Sirius’ stare.  
“No, Remus, don’t apologize. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have assumed that… It’s ok, really.” Sirius smiled and pecked Remus on the nose. “We should go to sleep anyway, it’s a bit late and we have History of Magic, horrifying I know, first thing in the morning.” He then attempted to get up but was stopped by Remus, who grabbed his arm.  
“Are you going to pretend nothing happened again?” The boy whispered.  
Sirius stopped for a second and then released a sigh. “No. I don’t think I’ll… It’s hard Remus, you know it is. But I won’t ignore it. Not this time. Promise.” He looked at the other, a gentle smile on his lips. Remus smiled back. “Let’s sleep.” And, with that, Remus and Sirius fell into their beds.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus was at the infirmary again, last night had been a soft full moon, not much damaged had been caused. However, there were still a few light scratches to heal.  
The boy got up from the bed, smiling at madam Pomfrey who said “Alright, son. You can go. All is fine. Go back to your friends and remember: You boys, stay out of trouble! Always with your broken bones and scraped knees…” she muttered the last words to herself, Remus didn’t hear her though as he was already out the door.

“There he is! Our little Moony is all fixed up!” James rubbed Remus’ head who tried to release himself from the arm around his neck. “Glad to have you back with us, Rems.” He let him go.  
Remus looked over at Sirius, they shared a short unnoticed smile. “Yeah well, I heard you guys talking about Hogsmeade. So… is it happening?” the boy spoke.  
“Yes yes! Free day, no classes, just us boys and, oh what a glorious day, Lily. I heard her talking to Laura, they’re going too. Maybe she’ll let me buy her chocolate.”  
“She’ll never sink that low, mate.” Sirius laughed at his own words.  
“Fuck you!” James hit his friend playfully on the arm and sighed. “Think one day she’ll come around? I mean, I’m a good looking fellow, am I not? And I’m fun and smart and a hell of a kisser, I’ve been told.”  
“Yes, Prongs, you’re the full package. Now let’s go, maybe we can a get a bottle of firewhisky from mrs. Harrison. I suspect she fancies me.” Sirius smiled widely and put his arm around James’ shoulders. “You’re not the only good looking one of the group, did you know? I’m a hell of kisser as well, glasses.” He then proceeded to wink at Remus who blushed red.

“Ta na na na! Here it is, boys! The golden liquid you’ve all been waiting for! No need to thank me, I already know I’m awesome, don’t you worry.” Sirius waved a bottle of firewhisky triumphantly. Remus rolled his eyes. The whisky boy soon noticed there was only his “friend” Moony there. “Where are the others?”  
“James spotted Lily a few minutes ago and he, of course, entered stalker mode in an instant. Peter went with him.”  
Sirius smiled wickedly.  
“Oh no…” Remus could see plotting happening in the other’s head. “What are you think…” He was suddenly pulled into a deserted alley, shadow covering the space. Before he could react, he had a set of hands on his cheeks, a body pushing agains’t him and a mouth on his own.  
“Bloody hell, I’ve been waiting all day to do that.” Sirius spoke agains’t the other’s lips, his smile had yet to vanish.  
“What if someone sees us?” The other boy stuttered.  
“Not happening.” Sirius felt pretty confident about that and went for another kiss but was pushed away.  
“But… we’re in public.”  
“There’s no need to freak out, Moony. Don’t worry so much. No one will see.” This time Sirius’ attempt was successful.  
Sirius moved his lips towards the other’s neck, sucking on the skin. Remus was enjoying that, obviously with no intention of admitting it, but it wasn’t long for them to hear well-known voices coming from the street.  
“Where did they go?” They heard Peter Pettigrew say.  
“How would I know… Come, let’s see if they went to Honeydukes. Remus might be drowning himself in chocolate by now.”  
After James was finished they turned their backs to the alley, which gave the two boys the opportunity to get out.  
“So, I guess we’re going to Honeydukes.” Sirius said happily.  
“What if they had caught us?”  
“Moony, there’s no need to dwell on the past, let’s just go. Common!” He grabbed Remus’ arm a pulled him along with him.

The candy shop was practically empty. In fact, the only people inside were James and Peter who were fully focused on the chocolate frogs.  
“I don’t know what Remus sees in this. They’re so nasty.” James did not attempt to hide his disgust.  
“Hey! Take that back!“ Remus was quick to defend one of his favourite treats. The two boys jumped, definitely not expecting the disturbance.  
“Bloody hell, mate! You scared the shit out of us! Where were you guys anyway?” James seemed startled.  
“Just walking around.” Sirius shrugged.  
James sighed. “So, anyway, do you have the firewhisky?”  
Sirius tapped on his backpack. James smiled widely. “We are so getting wasted tonight.” His lips suddenly turned to their original shape. “What’s that on Moony’s neck?”  
“What?” Remus looked confused. Sirius’ eyes widened. He shouldn’t have sucked on the boy’s skin. What was he thinking?  
The werewolf, following his friends gaze, covered the side of his neck quickly. “It’s nothing!” he exclaimed anxiously.  
“Bloody hell… Is that a…” James pulled Remus’ hand off and began to laugh, putting an arm around his friend and squeezing him. “It has happened! Our little Moony is no longer little!” He wiped an imaginary tear, turned the boy towards him and continued. “Who was it? You gotta tell us, mate! Was it Sarah from Hufflepuff? I bet it was, she always looks at you funny. So, was it? Was it?”  
Sirius’ face turned white while Remus’ was strawberry red. The squeezed boy didn’t know what to say, he was terrible at making stuff up, so he just said “Yes.”  
James laughed again and moved in for a hug. “I knew it!” Remus looked at Sirius who was bitting his lip. Peter was just standing there, his hands on his pockets, probably saddened by the fact that he was now the only snog-free of the group.  
“Let’s go back and celebrate! You’re gonna have to tell us everything, mate. No running away!” Remus swallowed at hearing James’ words. 

“She did what?” James Potter was amazed.  
“She pushed him into an alley and kissed him.” Sirius was doing all the talking. It was probably better that way.  
“Just like that?” James Potter’s amazement was not going away soon.  
“Just like that.”  
“That’s so hot. Never thought she had it in her. Lucky bastard!” The boy hit Remus’ shoulder. “Yeah…” That was all the sound that was able to come out of the werewolf’s mouth.  
“Drink!” James threw the bottle at the “lucky bastard” who drank, repeatedly. “Hey! Slow down, tiger!” His friend put a hand on his shoulder, the boy stopped drinking, wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater and gave the bottle back to James who gave the bottle to Peter who took a zip and finally gave the bottle to Sirius who took a zip as well.  
It didn’t take long for the whole bottle to be finished.  
Sirius had a cigarette in his mouth. They weren’t allowed to smoke in the dorms but, at that moment, he didn’t give a shit. Smoke filled the room.  
Peter attempted to get up while saying “I think we should open the window, it’s getting…” then he tripped but got on his feet soon after and did what he meant to do. James was lying silently on the floor, his hands over his face. Remus looked at Sirius, it was probably due to his drunken state but he couldn’t help but analyze the other’s features. How could someone be so handsome? Sirius turned his head towards Remus, noticing the stare. He smiled at the other boy, the cigarette still on his lips, who blushed but smiled back.  
Sirius then got up to throw his cigarette out the window, not falling clumsily like his friend did. “I think I’m going to the bathroom, need to water my uh… face.” His speech was slow but he was able to blurt out words.  
Remus spoke as well. “Yeah, me too” He then followed the boy.

There was no one in the common Gryffindor bathroom, it was very late, everyone was probably sleeping comfortably in their beds.  
Remus closed the door and, only half a second later, jumped towards Sirius. They kissed roughly. They weren’t fully aware of their actions, drunkenness clouding their thoughts. Their breathing was heavy as Sirius pushed the boy onto the wall, Remus hit his head slightly, something that made him laugh.  
“Shh!” Sirius whispered harshly as he bursted out laughing as well.  
The werewolf put his arms around the other boy’s neck, pulling him closer as he moaned. He then turned the other body around, now it was Sirius’ back agains’t the wall. Remus then continued, his hands moving down to unzip Sirius’ trousers.  
“Remus, what…”  
Remus ignored the boy as he knelt in front of him. A shiver ran though Sirius’ spine. Was Remus going to… “Fuck…” was all he was able to say, the other had just put him in his mouth. “Fuck.” He repeated, his head tilting backwards and his eyes shutting. Sirius breathed heavily, he still couldn’t believe this was happening and, as soon as it started, it was over, the boy didn’t last long, with a low groan, Sirius came. He looked down to find Remus with a confused expression on his face.  
“It tastes funny.” He said.  
“Sorry, uh… the alcohol. It usually takes me longer to…” Sirius tried to defend his honor.  
“It’s ok.” The other laughed, getting up. Sirius pulled his trousers back up and pulled the boy closer to him, going for another kiss.  
“Is it not weird to k…” Remus began.  
“Fuck that.”  
They kissed again, this time gently, Sirius caressing the other’s cheek and Remus’ grabbing the other’s shirt.  
They were interrupted, the door suddenly opened and they pulled apart as quickly as they could. It was James.  
“Oh, you guys still here?” He didn’t notice anything strange, Sirius and Remus thanked the Gods. “Need to pee.” James pointed towards their direction, they were blocking the urinol. The boys quickly stepped away, the other passing through them as if nothing had occurred. Remus and Sirius shared a worried but, at the same time, amused glance.


	6. Chapter 6

“Lily smiled at me! She smiled at me!” James laughed, his excitement like a bullet through Sirius’ brain. His head almost started to hurt.  
“Are you sure, mate? I think you just need to change lenses, those are a bit old, aren’t they?” Sirius went to touch Potter’s glasses but the boy was able to get away.  
“F U… Of course I’m bloody sure! There was this first year, this little kid, eleven years old, big red glasses, kind of crook…”  
“Get to the point!”  
“Oh uh… Well, this kid’s books were pushed to the floor by, well, Regulus’ big nosed friend, you know the one, and I jumped towards his rescue, almost punched the guy in the face and then helped him with his books. I mean, the kid couldn’t even carry them prop…”  
“Go on…”  
“And Lily was watching! And she was pleased! You know, this good deeds’ business, it pays off, mate! She smiled at me, damnit! Ha ha, Lily Evans smiled at me! I think I’m about to die…” James placed his right hand across his heart and faked a heart attack, it made Sirius’ eyes roll.  
Sirius then spotted Remus across the hall, he was talking to Lily. Thankfully they were sufficiently far for Lily not to hear James’ words and for James not to notice her presence. He walked towards them, leaving the boy on the floor in his pretend suffering.  
“Hey! You’re just gonna leave me here?”  
“Be right back.”  
“Is that Moony talking to Lily?” James got up with the intention of following Sirius but was quickly stopped.  
“Don’t push your luck, Prongs.” Sirius warned and the boy stayed where he was, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips. 

Remus seemed very concentrated on what the girl was saying. It seemed like she was giving him an advice of some sort. Sirius was quick to intervene. He placed his arm around Remus’ shoulders in a swift movement, the boy blushed.  
“Hey, Lily! Heard you smiled at James today.”  
“What? How would you… Bloody hell, does he always tell you every little detail of his freak’n life?”  
“Pretty much.” Sirius shrugged, his arm stayed in its position. Lily noticed that, her expression changed. Sirius frowned. Why was she looking at them like that? “Something wrong, Evans?”  
“You look cute together, that’s all” She smiled widely.  
Now it was Sirius’ turn to blush, his whole face turned red and he felt the sudden need to inhale. He coughed instead, removing his arm from Remus, who bit his lower lip as an attempt to calm himself.  
“Uh… I… that… we’re not uh…” Sirius was unable to speak at that moment.  
“Relax, Sirius.” Lily laughed. “I should go. I can see Potter in the background there, he seems to be looking this way. He never gives up, does he… Well, bye, Sirius! See ya later, Remus.” The girl blinked their way and was off.  
“Remus…” The black haired boy spoke in a soft voice, not wanting to be heard. “Why did she say that?”  
“Uh…” Was all the other could say.  
“Does she know something she shouldn’t?”  
“Maybe…”  
“What?!” Sirius was startled by that response. He grabbed the boy’s shoulders to look him straight in the eyes and then pulled him somewhere secluded. “Remus…” He tried to calm himself. “Did you tell Lily Evans?”  
“Uh…”  
“Bloody hell! Why would you do that?”  
“I didn’t have a choice, Laura told her and I wasn’t going to lie, was I? And then Lily asked me about you and I just answered her. It was as simple as that. Don’t kill me.”  
Sirius relaxed, his attempt successful. “Why would Laura know?”  
“I might have accidentally told her when we went on that date.” Remus looked at his hands, avoiding the other’s eyes who ended up putting his arms around him in a hug instead of strangling him.  
“It’s fine. I guess we can trust Lily and she seemed ok with it. Maybe… maybe it wouldn’t be that bad to tell people.”  
“What?! No! We can’t tell anyone! I’m already a weirdo, a nerd, a beast! I… I can’t be the school’s fag too…” He said the last sentence quietly.  
Sirius sighed and kissed the boy’s forehead. “Ok. Don’t worry, it’s our secret. Only for us to know and uh… Lily, I guess.” He smiled. “Hey. Classes are over anyway, at least for today. Wanna do something fun? Just the two of us?”  
“What do you have in mind?” Remus looked up to meet the other boy’s eyes. 

They ended up going to the astronomy tower after dinner. Even though the night had already come, it wasn’t time for curfew yet. However there was no one there to bother them.  
Remus was looking at the sky through the balcony, he had a smile on his face.  
“I wish I knew more about stars.” The boy smiled.  
“I think you know enough already. You always get the best grades.” Sirius said as he reached to grab Remus’ hand who squeezed back.  
“That’s because I find it easy to memorize stuff, not because I actually know and understand the subject.” He turned his body towards Sirius who was gazing at him intensely. “What? Is there something on my face?” Remus joked, his heartbeat increasing as Sirius moved closer and closer until their lips met.  
The black haired boy pulled the other towards him by the belt, their hips now touching, and put his arms around his torso. Remus’ hands reached Sirius’ hair, pulling it playfully. They stayed like this for a minute, maybe more, just carefully exploring each other's mouths. What they weren’t expecting though, was to be interrupted.  
“No way!” A shocked young voice was heard. Remus and Sirius pulled away from each other as fast as they possibly could. They stared at the intruder or, better yet, intruders. Three second year Gryffindors had just caught them kissing. They began to panic.  
“Listen, kids. You do right by us, we do right by you. What do you want? We have loads of candy and there’s always the possibility to get more. Also, we have cigarettes! And whisky! Would you like that?” Sirius attempted a way out.  
“Uh uh.” The middle boy shook his head. “This is too good. Sirius Black!”  
“Kid…” the older boy was nervous, his “boyfriend?” right behind him.  
Then the three disappeared, running fast.  
“Bloody hell!” Sirius tried to go after them but it was no use, it was impossible to beat those tiny legs.  
“Sirius…” Remus opened his mouth, his voice was weak. “Are they going to tell?”  
“Yes, Moony, they are.” He nodded and ran his hands over his face. “We’re fucked.”


	7. Chapter 7

Lunch the next day was excruciating. There had already been time for the rumors to spread. Everyone, well, except James and Peter who were to find out sooner than Remus and Sirius would have liked, knew.  
People were looking at them funny and whispers were filling the room, they were certainly about them.  
“Watch out, fag!” A Slytherin boy, who they did not know the name, bumped his tray into Remus’ head.  
“Hey!” Sirius was quick on his feet, a fist ready for impact.   
“Oh. Is Sirius Black about to defend his boyfriend, is he?”  
Remus put his hand around the other’s arm, pulling him back to his seat.  
“Thought so.” Then the Slytherin went away. The whispers continued though.  
“Bloody hell, what was that?” James muttered to his friends, confusion written all over his face. “And why is everyone looking at us funny? Did something happen that I’m not aware of?”   
Remus looked over at Sirius, he felt the fear that was rushing through the other. Neither of them spoke.

James Potter was on his way to the bathroom when he heard the whispers, really heard the whispers.  
“That’s James Potter, isn’t it?” The boy frowned, pretending not to be listening. “Do you think he knows? He’s probably clueless. We should tell him.”  
“Go on then! You speak.” The other voice said.  
Two girls were suddenly appeared in front of him. They were Hufflepuffs.  
“Hi!” They both said at the same time.  
“Uh… hi.” James was definitely confused.  
“So… you’re James Potter, aren’t you?” The girl on the left smiled widely.  
“Yeah…”  
“Well, I’m Theresa and this Clara.” She seemed way too excited.  
“Hi.” He was not.  
“Do you know?” She continued.  
“Uh… know what?” What the hell were they talking about?  
“He doesn’t!” The other girl, the one on the right, whispered loudly to her friend.  
“Quiet!” She whispered back and then continued. “That Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are… you know.”  
“No, I don’t know.” He was starting to become annoyed by the whole conversation.  
The smile on the girl, Theresa was it?, widened. “A couple.”  
James laughed at that. “Seriously? Is that what this is all about? Fuck’n hell, get a life! That couldn’t be further from the truth.”  
“You sure? I mean, they were caught.”   
“Oh yeah? Doing what then?” He was bored already.  
“Snogging.” The girls giggled.  
“Sure, girls. Now let me through.” He went pass them, obviously not believing a word they were saying.   
“It’s true!” Theresa shouted but James was long gone.

They had Transfiguration that day. When the class was over, James rushed towards his friends.  
“Guys! People are nuts! There’s these rumor going around about you two, did you know? Bloody hell, I wonder where that came from.”   
Remus and Sirius looked at each other, neither one said a word.  
“Well, don’t you want to know what it’s all about?” James insisted.  
“We know.” Sirius said after clearing his throat.  
“Oh… so, what are you gonna do? I mean they’re lying! Why would some…” James interrupted his speech, his friends’ expressions giving away something he was yet to understand. “They are lying, right?” They did not answer. “Sirius?” No answer. “Remus?” Still no answer. “I can’t believe it…” James took a step back, his eyes wide. “It’s true?”   
Sirius attempted to say something but was quick to stop himself, he glanced over at James instead, his eyes filled with worry.  
“You two?” The boy was not expecting this turn of events. “This is… I mean… I thought… but all those girls, Sirius… and, Moony, Sarah? Why would you…” he stopped for a second then finished and ran off. “I gotta uh… I gotta go.”  
“Shirtlifters!” Someone, they did not know who, yelled in the distance, a group laughter following the slur, along with a whisper saying “Gross.”  
Remus and Sirius just stared at each other.

Remus felt panic rush through him, tears were falling down his cheeks, Sirius’s eyes were threatening to water as well. They were in their room. They knew James had probably told Peter already. They knew they had most likely lost their two friends by now.  
“Why did this happen? We should never have gone to the tower, that was so stupid! How could we be so careless!” Remus was freaking out.  
“Moony, calm down.” Sirius was holding the boy’s arms, attempting to make him relax. “It happened yes. Now, we have to face things. It’s ok. Everything will be alright.”  
“Alright? Alright? How can you say that? James hates us now! He’s disgusted by us! How will everything be alright?” Remus let his head fall onto the other’s shoulder.  
“Moony, please. You don’t know that. He’s just shocked, that’s all.”  
“Why can’t it be normal? I wish it was fucking normal. Why does it have to be wrong?” The boy continued. Sirius did not answer, he simply put his arms around Remus, holding him tightly.  
The door opened to reveal two very uncomfortable boys, Peter and James. The others let go of each other.  
“Hi.” Peter said quickly.  
“Hi.” Sirius responded, Remus stayed quiet.  
“Uh… We were talking and uh…” James began. “I think if… I mean, if you are, well, happy… together that is, then we’ll uh… accept it.”  
“What?” Remus spoke, his voice almost inaudible.  
“Yes, it’s fine that you’re uh… into… that. And if… uh…”   
Sirius, feeling more relaxed, laughed at his friend’s speech, amused by his awkwardness.  
“Hey! Don’t laugh, you douche! This is hard!” James interjected. It seemed things were getting back to normal.  
“Sorry sorry, please continue.”   
“We’re fine with it! That’s it! It’s ok that you’re a couple or uh… whatever you are. We don’t care!” The boy finished and then breathed soundly.  
Remus felt a smile reaching his lips. Sirius took the opportunity to torture his friend, he grabbed Remus’ hand.  
“So, this doesn’t make you uncomfortable?”  
James swallowed and shook a “no” with his head. Sirius then proceeded to kiss Remus’ cheek slowly, who blushed deeply. “Nor this?”  
James shook another “no” with his head, his face was getting purple by the second, he had forgotten to breathe.  
“And this?” Sirius then attempted to kiss the boy by his side, pulling him towards him, but was interrupted. “Ok! Fine! Please stop! I’ve seen enough!” James shouted nervously.  
Sirius laughed, giving Remus (whose face was still tomato red) a quick peck on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Remus Lupin sat crosslegged on Sirius Black’s bed. It was nighttime, they were the only ones awake.   
“We should skip class tomorrow.” Remus whispered in the dark, his smile was surprisingly wide.  
“What? Remus, you, off all people, are suggesting that we…” Sirius was not expecting that.  
“Skip class.” The boy’s smile remained.  
“But what about Pete and James? Wormtail’s kinda worried about his Potions grades and Prongs, well, he…”  
“I mean, just you and me.”  
“Oh.”   
“We could…” The boy’s face suddenly turned red. “We could stay here, just the two of us…”  
“What are you suggesting?” Sirius lifted his left eyebrow.  
“Well, we never have any privacy and, with them gone, then we could…” Remus was looking at his hands, his shyness shinning through his words.  
“Bloody hell…” Now it was the other boy’s face that had turned a bright shade of red. Sirius swallowed. “You want to…”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
The raven haired boy felt his head light. Remus wanted to have sex with him, proper sex.  
“Don’t you want to?” The werewolf asked.  
“Of course I want to. Fuck, I really want to.” Sirius then proceeded to kiss the boy’s lips repeatedly. “You have no idea how much.” He muttered between kisses.  
“Then show me how much.” Remus suggested playfully. Sirius was quick to respond. He pushed the boy down towards the bed, mouths agains’t one another. Then his hands began moving lower, caressing the inner thighs until they reached…  
“Sirius!” Remus’ voice paused the action.  
“Shh… Let me.” Sirius continued to kiss the boy, his breathing heavy as he placed his hand underneath the fabric of Remus’ trousers in order to grab his already grown erection. Remus involuntarily let out a soft moan, something that made the other smirk. Sirius’ hand moved up and down, first slowly, then the speed increasing. The light brunette tried to control the sounds that were coming out of his mouth but with little success. Fortunately they had previously casted a silencing spell. It wasn’t long for Remus to cum though, the sound of his voice a delight to Sirius’ ears, who laughed softly after the deed, rolling over to the right, his back now agains’t the mattress as well.  
“Yeah, you’re definitely the girl of this relationship.” Sirius joked.  
“What? I’m not a girl!” Remus did not like that idea.  
“Well, you moan like one.” The boy continued, looking over at the other as he analyzed the shocked expression on his face.  
“No, I don’t!” Remus attempted to defend himself.  
“I love it though.” Sirius kissed his cheek, the other pushing him away upset.  
“Shut up!”  
“And you’re cute too and pretty.” Sirius tried the cheek kiss once more, again with little success.  
“Stop it, Padfoot!”  
“Why? They’re complements!” The raven haired boy laughed as he began tickling Remus who could not stop himself from laughing too.  
“Stop it, that’s not fair!” Remus said laughing.   
Sirius froze to look at the boy, their faces were almost touching, the laughs had faded. “I love you.” He whispered and moved to collide his lips with the other’s. Remus’ eyes went wide.  
“You love me?”  
“Yes.” Sirius breathed.  
“I… I love you too.”   
They shared a smile and a goodnight kiss. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

“You’re not coming?” Peter asked, confusion written all over his face.  
“No.” Sirius answered simply.  
“And you, Moony? You are not coming too?” He was even more surprised at that.  
“Yes, that’s right.”  
“But why? You have to come! We have Potions! You can’t just skip Potions!”   
“Yeah well, we are not feeling so good so… we’re staying.” Sirius stated.  
“You’re not feeling so good…” James was not believing a word his friend was saying.  
“Yup.”   
“The both of you?”  
“Must be a virus.” The raven haired boy tried, with not much effort, to attempt an excuse.  
“I highly doubt it.” Yes, James Potter was not buying it.  
“We’re not going though.”   
Remus stayed quiet.  
“Are… are you guys going to have uh… sex?” Peter whispered the last word, afraid of the answer. Sirius just shrugged, Remus’ face went white.  
“Fuck’n h… You are!” James’ eyes widened as he shouted. “Nu uh… No way, you are definitely not doing that here!”  
“Oh common, Prongs! What if it was with Lily?” The fight between the two best friends had started.  
“It’s not the same!”   
“Oh yeah? Why not?” Sirius tilted his head to the right, an exaggerated expression on his face.  
“Because…” James didn’t want to answer the question so he stopped himself from continuing.  
“Thought so. Now, off you go.” Sirius went towards Remus, pulling him closer, the boy was feeling rather uncomfortable. “I wanna be with Moony right now.” He squeezed his boyfriend and gave him a very sloppy kiss on the cheek. James was not pleased.  
“Padfoot, why do you have to torture us like this? What did we ever do to you?”   
“Uh James?” Peter seemed suddenly worried after a quick glance at his watch.  
“What?”   
“It’s late. Really late.”  
“Fuck!” James anxiety kicked in. They were late for class, like the other boy said, really late. “This… this is not.” He continued, trying to find a way to put an end to the previous conversation but he failed to do so. “Bloody hell… Let’s just go.” James and Peter then left in a hurry.  
“So…” Sirius smiled, his teeth showing. Remus swallowed. The other continued. “We are alone.” The werewolf was starting to feel nervous, his heart pounding, almost leaving his chest. Sirius tightened his hold of the boy and proceeded to kiss his neck.  
“Uh Sirius?” Remus called.  
“Yeah?” The boy continued his task as he spoke, his voice low.  
“Do you realize they know what we are going to do, right?”  
“Uh uh.” He didn’t stop, now finding his way up to the ear. Remus felt a shiver running through him.  
“Don’t you think it’s a bit uh… awkward?”  
“Nu uh.” Sirius didn’t want to speak at that moment. The other moaned, surprising himself.  
Sirius pulled Remus towards him roughly, took a deep breath and captured his mouth. His hands travelled downwards, reaching the werewolf’s ass, he grabbed and pulled it in his direction so their crotches would be closer together. Sirius began moving his hips, grinding agains’t Remus, who released soft almost inaudible moans at the movement. He then removed Remus’ top, Sirius himself was already shirtless. The brunette took advantage of the opportunity to grab the other’s hand and direct him towards his bed.  
“We should totally tell James we did it in his.” Sirius joked breathlessly. Remus didn’t answer, he merely grabbed the boy’s neck to pull him towards him once more as they both fell onto the mattress. They were kissing and bitting each other when Remus, feeling bolder, went to caress Sirius’ hard member, receiving a low grunt in return.  
“Sirius…” He breathed.  
“Tell me.” The boy maintained his focus on the body in front of him.   
“Please.” Remus whispered.  
“Please what?” His voice was low, an almost imperceptible smile accompanying it.  
“I want you.”   
“Where?” Sirius asked playfully. When he didn’t get an answer, he went under his boyfriend’s trousers, towards his entrance, and traced his finger around it, caressing the spot. “Here?”   
“Yes.” Remus moaned the answer.  
The boy then removed his trousers and the werewolf’s in a quick motion. He placed the naked boy onto his lap, allowing him to explore his mouth after he spit onto his fingers and as he stretched the small hole. When he was done, he adjusted his and Remus’ positions. He placed the brunette with his back agains’t the sheets and his legs apart, himself in between.   
“You sure?” Sirius asked, his hands on the other’s knees. He knew that, even with preparation, it was going to be painful for Remus, they didn’t have any lube to help. The boy just nodded.  
Sirius took a deep breath and entered. He moved slowly, back and forth. Remus’ eyes were shut, he was probably hurting maybe he should s… “Don’t stop.” The boy underneath pleaded. Sirius continued, increasing the speed after seeing the change in Remus’ features, he was finally enjoying it. With each thrust the boy voiced his pleasure as he bit his right hand in an attempt to reduce the volume. The black haired boy was also trying to control his sounds, a grunt and another escaping here and there when he failed to do so. He grabbed the other boy’s hips and pulled him towards him, pounding rough and fast, sweat was running down his forehead. Remus was the first to cum, one last cry escaping his lips. Sirius was second, when he was over he removed his penis and fell backwards onto the bed. They both laid there, panting.   
“That was…” Sirius finally spoke.  
“Yeah…” The other answered, his breathing had yet to become even.  
The (slightly) oldest boy laughed and moved to jump towards the werewolf, kissing his face repeatedly until he let himself fall onto his body. Remus placed his arms around Sirius, a quick peck on top of his head, accompanied with a big smile.


End file.
